Foxes, Power, and Vengence
by Transfomers SilentWolf
Summary: Hari Potter goes threw her years, power of darkness creeping up on her. She must battle to save through she love and get revenge on though whom messed with her life (FemHarry/Bill/Charlie/Draco/Viktor/Fred/George...Maybe Cedric...Maybe a female ...maybe Tom, perhaps others)
1. I'm a Witch!

Hari was outside weeding aunt Petunia's garden. She was hot, dirty, and most of all thirsty, but she was not allowed to have anything to drink until she had finished weeding the garden. Aunt Petunia always claimed that she had the most beautiful garden in their entire community, but in truth it was all Hari's hard work that made it possible. The stupid horse of an aunt never so much as touched the yard in years since it was Hari's job to do as such. All her aunt ever did was watch her like a hawk whenever she was outside to make sure she did not do anything freakish.

Hari had always hated her 'family' but never could do anything about the way they treated her. Her uncle loved insulting her, and 'disciplining' her whenever she did anything that was abnormal, or against the rules. She remembered on time when she was in class and her teacher kept yelling at her for not turning in her homework, even though she told her that Dudley her cousin had destroyed it on purpose, but no she did not care about that and continued yelling at her until she just snapped, and he hair turned rainbow. She remembered the lashings she got from her uncle for that little move, but Hari did not care for she knew why her uncle hated her so. It was because she could use some sort of supernatural power, and if the Dursley's hated one thing it was things that were abnormal.

So far Hari could Channel her energy to help heal the wounds of the punishments that her uncle would give her. She learned to be able to change her hair color as well as learning that her magic automatically puts on a glamor for the scaring and wounds she wanted to hide. She learned to be able to "see" in her right eye due to her uncle punishing her which caused her to lose sight in the eye but Hari was able to see still and even more advanced than others when the eye was not covered. Hari's eyes were two different colors while her left side was the same blazing emerald green as her mothers, her right eye was Hazel but the green showed more than the brown but it created a blaze effect inside the eye. She had a scar that went from the top right side of her forehead where the hair receded and all the way down to her neck. she continued to learn, master, and perfect these abilities until she was 8 years and a few months old when something very interesting happened to her while working in the gardens one day.

"God, why do I have to weed the old prunes garden in the middle of the freaking day" asked Hari, as she continued to pull weeds. That was when she heard a strange voices coming from behind her. When Hari looked back she saw a foot long garden snake with golden eyes that had a look that Hari could have sworn looked like curiosity.

"Ok now I know I am going crazy. I must be having a heat stroke from all of this sun" spoke Hari, as she looked back at the garden. That's when that voice spoke again.  
**_"Sssso, an sssspeaker_**_"_ spoke the snake with what Hari could only assume was amazement.

Hari looked at the snake for about five minutes before she was able to snap out of her stupor and ask probably the most obvious question anyone could ask in that situation. **_"Did you just ssspeak?"_**_  
__**"Of course I did. Do you ssssee anyone elsssse out of here"**_asked the snake. It was looking at her with a calculating look, and Hari did not know why she was not bothered by a snake talking to her, or eyeing her.  
**_"Oh, sssorry I'm just not use to sssnakesss talking to me. Are you ssssome kind of ssspecial sssnake or am I just having a heat ssstroke"_** asked Hari, she was not entirely sure if she was just hallucinating or she had somehow developed a new power that let him talk to reptiles or maybe it was just snakes._  
__**"I am just a regular garden sssnake, but my cousin is a half breed. He is half viper, half magical sssnake and believe me he just loves to rub it in"**_ spoke the snake, with a bit of annoyance in his voice, although Hari was trying to figure out how it was possible to decipher something like that from a snake.  
**_"How can I understand you if you are just a regular snake, and what do you mean magical"_**asked Hari. 'Maybe the things that I do are magic, but if that is the case then why have I never been told that I have magic? I have no doubt it has something to do with my walrus of an uncle, and my hoarse of an aunt' thought Hari bitterly.  
**_"You are a Parselmouth. A Parselmouth is a witch or wizard that can ssspeak to sssnakes. It is exceptionally rare for a person to have this gift. The last person who wielded it became very powerful, and equally feared. You are very lucky to have been born with this power, and you could become even luckier if you can find yourself a powerful ssssnake familiar"_** spoke the snake, as it eyed a small mouse not too far away.

Hari saw that, so she raised her index finger, pointed it at the mouse, and shot a thin bolt of electricity at the rat. Hari saw that she hit it, and was pleased with herself. She walked over to the paralyzed mouse and picked it up. When she returned to the garden snake, she dropped the mouse in front of it. The snake seemed pleased, and quickly devoured the rat whole.  
**_"Now that I have your full attention, could you explain this familiar businessss to me"_** spoke Hari, as she was getting real excited learning all of these new things.  
**_"A familiar is basically a wizard's non-human partner that they have bonded with. Once bonded I hear that the wizard and familiar gain ssssome kind of mental link although my cousin never explained it to me on what level the link is. He also told me that the wizard becomes sssstronger after gaining a familiar and that the familiar itself gains power(s) from being bonded"_**spoke the snake as it coiled up, and relaxed as it digested its free meal.  
**_"Would you like to be my familiar"_**asked Hari. She wanted to get stronger faster, and this familiar business sounded like the way to go. Being able to speak to snakes sounded like a rare ability, so having a snake familiar only sounded natural to her.  
**_"No. As much as I would like to be your familiar, as I could be, I must decline. You are a wizard, a wizard that can sssspeak to ssssnakes to boot, Sssso you need a powerful familiar that you will benefit the most from"_** spoke the snake as it looked around to make sure there were no potential predators in the area. **_"I do however know a few, but I do not think I could stand hearing their bragging plus they are not that ssstrong ssso you will not benefit much from them"_** spoke the snake. If the speaker asked him he would instantly agree to be her familiar, but he knew that a speaker should have only the best possible familiar, and he was most defiantly not going to give that honor over to his unworthy half breed of a cousin.  
**_"Then what ssshould I do? You sssay you are not fit to be my familiar, and you do not know of any who could fill that role, ssso basically I am ssstuck until I can find a ssstrong magical sssnake and convince it to bond with me"_** spoke Hari in an increasingly annoyed voice. She wanted power, and she was not easily deterred from perusing it when he wanted something.  
**_"I am ssssorry ssspeaker that I am not much help"_**said the serpent like it was truly sorry.  
**_"It is fine my dear garden sssnake. Please tell me more of the Wizarding world."_** said Hari.

For the next several hours Hari and the snake talked about everything that came to mind. Hari learned a few things about magic, a place called Diagon Alley, how to make a basilisk, and a few other minor things. At the time Hari was only 8 years old and made friends with a snake. Through the years harry continued to serve her relatives, getting beat for something simple but she also practiced her magic in silence.

By the age of 10 Hari learned that she could conjure up crystal balls that if you look inside could give you your dreams. When Hari was outside and alone hidden she was able to disappear and reappear in a vast amount of glitter, fire, or shadows depending on her mood. Hari was 5'4, underweight, and always wore glamour to hide the truth. Her hair was to her shoulder blades and was layers in places while some stuck out in different directions; the dark almost black hair gained a blood red and blonde highlight to it. She wore her cousin's old clothing that was too large on her small frame. After talking to the snake and learning as much as possible Hari was able to write to the goblins and explained her predicament and when they should hopefully be seeing her soon rather than later.

At Age 11 she was accepted into Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the letters she got were over running the house and causing her uncle to insane. They kept moving and soon were "cornered" because a man by the name of Hagrid came and gave Hari her letter. After the small discussion with her "loving" relatives she agreed to it.


	2. The Truth, Riches, and Power

Hari followed Hagrid to an ancient pub that was called the Leakey Cauldron which was located on Charing Cross road between a record shop that seemed to specialize in Punk if the music that blared from it each time the door was opened was any indication, and a used book store. Once inside the pub, she was swarmed by the patrons less than two seconds after Hagrid had introduced her to a rather timid looking man named Quirrel who had been drinking at the bar. After that ordeal was over and Doris Crockford had had her fifth handshake, it was a pensive and rather uncomfortable Hari that was led to the area behind the pub that turned out to be the entryway to Diagon Alley.

Hari's dark mood vanished abruptly when she got her first glimpse of Diagon Alley through the archway that had formed in the middle of what had previously been a rather ordinary brick wall with a pair of dustbins leaning against it. Despite its humble entryway, the place was sheer magic, and she tried to see everything as she trailed behind Hagrid, but there was just too much to take in. In every direction she'd cared to look, there were little old-fashioned shops whose windows displayed goods she had never seen before. In the narrow cobbled street that wended through the "Alley", a great number of people wearing a wide variety of unusual outfits that ranged from almost normal to extremely outlandish in every color and hue imaginable rushed between the shops. Witches and wizards of all shapes, colors, and sizes wandered from shop to shop and stall to stall, and the air that surrounded them was full of the sound of voices arguing, haggling, complaining about prices, comparing purchases, and speaking of items they wished they had or would soon buy.

"Come along Hari, yeh can look at everythin' after we finish at Gringotts." Hagrid said as he led her to a massive building made of white marble that was situated at the end of the alley. As she made her way up the steps of the building that had such gravitas that it couldn't be anything less than an "Establishment" in the highest sense of the word, she didn't even have to ask what the creatures guarding the entryway were. Something inside her had already told her they were goblins the instant she'd laid eyes on one of them.

Once they were inside the bank, Hagrid led her up to a desk where a particularly stuffy looking goblin was shuffling paperwork. After several long moments of waiting, the goblin finally looked up from the documents he had been tending to and deigned to notice them.

"State your business." The goblin said curtly.  
"I'm here for the you-know-what in vault you-know-which." Hagrid said as he handed the goblin an envelope. "And Hari's here to take some money out of her vault."  
"Does she have her key?" the goblin asked tiredly, apparently having gone through the routine a million times before.  
"Got it here somewhere." Hagrid said as he fished through his coat pockets, eventually finding it in an inside pocket along with a couple of dog biscuits and a ball of rainbow colored twine. The goblin peered closely at the key, he then looked down his long nose at Hari and frowned.

"You may go about your business Mr. Hagrid, but I'm afraid I have to bring Hari here to one of my supervisors for a discussion." the goblin said smiling nastily before turning to a young goblin that stood behind the desk.  
"Griphook, bring Mr. Hagrid down to the vaults." The goblin who was presumably Griphook came forward and separated Hari from the only familiar presence in an alien world whose rules she did not yet know, making the girl feel somewhat nervous as Hagrid followed the goblin down to the vaults, leaving her behind.

"Come with me Miss. Potter." The goblin to whom Hagrid had given Harry's key said as he left his desk and started heading further into the bank. Confused, Hari complied as the goblin who was grinning nastily all the while led her to a door that was at the end of a rather dark hallway. Hari - having kept up with the goblin through the maze of corridors that led to said door - wondered why the goblin had been surprised to see her behind him when they reached it.

"In here." The goblin said curtly trying to hide his disappointment over something that Hari couldn't even begin to guess at. Hari entered the room and found herself inside a stone walled office that was furnished with a chair, a desk, and a rather bookish looking goblin who was seated in the chair behind the desk peering intently at him.

The hardy goblin looked over the top of his glasses and regarded the small child in front of him, this goblin turned out to be Director Ragnarok.  
"Miss Potter, how can I help you today?"  
"May your gold and the blood of your enemies flow, king Ragnarok the fifth," Hari spoke up, her eyes flashing with intelligence and concealed knowledge. "I have come today to check on my affairs and do a blood test." the older being in the room was surprised, but he hid it well.  
"Of course young one, is there anything else?" Ragnarok asked. Hari looked unearthly and feral as she smiled, "I would also like to see my assets and affairs please." The goblin hummed noncommittally as he pulled an ornate dagger and a piece of paper out of a drawer in his desk. Holding the dagger out, Ragnarok watched with keen eyes, as Hari reached forward and slit her palm without even a wince. Three drops of blood dripped onto the blank paper, and a light blinded all three occupants, before it receded. Ragnarok glanced over the paper and his eyes widened, his hand shaking, he handed the paper to Hari.

**_Hari Abaddon Potter-Black_**

**_DOB:_** _31 July, 1980_  
**_POB:_** _St. Mungo's_  
**_Parents:_** _James Charlus Potter – Pureblood, Deceased_**  
**_Lily Rose Potter Nee Evans (Lilith Fae Sindra) - Pureblood, Deceased_**  
Blood Adoption: **_Sirius Orion Black -Godfather, Prison_

**Magical:** _Pureblood Wizard_

**Houses Inherited by Blood:**

_The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter  
The Most Ancient and Revered House of Peverell  
The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Slytherin  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Gryffindor  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Ravenclaw  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Hufflepuff  
The Most Ancient House of Sindra  
The Most Ancient House of Toushi  
The Most Ancient House of Zenaku  
The Most Ancient House of Mokushi_

**Houses Inherited by Soul:**

_The Most Revered and Founding House of Embrys/Merlin  
The Most Revered and Founding House of Pendragon  
The Most Revered and Founding House of Le Fay  
The Most Ancient House of Fae  
The Most Ancient House of Drakul_

**_Titles:_**

**_Lady:_** _Potter,_ _Black,_ _Peverell_, Embry, _Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Dracula, Toushi, Zenaku, Mokushi, Le Fay, Sindra, Fae_  
**_Queen: _**_Pendragon, Sindra, Fae_  
**_Sir:_** _Potter, Black_

**_Classification: _****_Businesses, Ownerships, and Shares_****_:_**

**Diagon/Knockturn Alley/Hogmeade/ London:**

_Borgin & Burkes: 33% (Shareholder/Benefactor)_  
_Daily Prophet: 25% (Shareholder (largest))_  
_Flourish & Blotts: 39% (Shareholder)_  
_Quality Quidditch Supplies: 40% (Shareholder)_  
_Slug and Jiggers Apothecary: 38% (Shareholder)_  
_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: 40% (Partner/Benefactor)__(__**After Fifth year people)**_  
_Gringotts: 27% (Shareholder)_

_Zonko's Joke Shop: 10% (Shareholder)_  
_Dervish & Banges: 15% (Shareholder)_  
_Shrieking Shack: 100% (Owner)_

_Leaky Cauldron: 20% (Shareholder/Benefactor)_  
_St. Mungo's: 30% (Shareholder/Benefactor/Patron)_

**_Political Standing:_**

_Owner of 100% of Hogwarts_  
_64 votes/ 16 seats in the Wizengamot_

**Creature Inheritance: **

_Celestial Void Kitsune- Dominant  
Fae - Dominant  
Vampire -recessive_

**Soulmate (Alpha Male):**_Alive, William Weasely_  
**Soulmates: **_Alive, 6 or more_

**Vaults and Properties:**

_Potter- 37 vaults 24 Properties  
Peverell- 53 vaults 25 Properties  
Black- 31 Vaults 29 Properties  
Slytherin- 48 vaults 27 Properties, ¼ Hogwarts  
Gryffindor- 48 vaults 27 Properties, ¼ Hogwarts  
Ravenclaw- 48 vaults 27 Properties, ¼ Hogwarts  
Hufflepuff- 48 vaults 27 Properties, ¼ Hogwarts  
Le Fay- 80 Vaults 4 Properties  
Embrys/Merlin- 93 vaults 112 Properties  
Pendragon- 153 vaults 129 Properties  
Drakul- 136 vaults 67 Properties  
Sindra- 347 vaults 77 Properties  
Fae- 88 vaults 2 properties  
Toushi- 90 vaults 4 properties  
Zenaku- 90 vaults 6 properties  
Mokushi- 90 vaults 8 properties_

**Total Vaults: **_1,400 plus Potter Schooling_**  
Total Properties**_: 589 plus Hogwarts_

**_Magical Aliment/Contracts:_**

_3/4 Bind on magical core  
3/4 Bind on brain knowledge_  
_Illegal Marriage Contract to Ronald Weasley_  
_Horcrux container_  
_Complete bind on Creature blood_  
_Complete bind on natural Occlumency and legilimency_  
_Vulnerable to compulsion_

**_Mental, Magical, And Physical _**

**_Fox Magic- _**_Dormant__**  
Healing- **__Dormant_**_  
Dark Arts &Blood magicks- _**_Blocked__**  
Dexterity &Flexibility- **__Dormant__**  
Runes and Rituals- **__Dormant__**  
Transfiguration/Illusion- **__Dormant__**  
**_**_Multi-Animagus- _**_Blocked by Albus Dumbledore__**  
Natural Occlumency- **__Blocked by Albus Dumbledore__**  
Natural Legilimency- **__Blocked by Albus Dumbledore__**  
Metamorphmagus-**__ Unlocked__**  
Natural Wandless/Non-verbal Spell Caster- **__Blocked by Albus Dumbledore__**  
Natural Defense Master- **__Blocked by Albus Dumbledore__**  
Photographic Memory- **__Blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
__**Enhanced Memory- **__Blocked by Albus Dumbledore__**  
Natural Potion Mastery- **__Blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
__**Parsletounge- **__unlocked__**, Beast Speaker- **__Blocked by Albus Dumbledore__**  
25% of Power- **__Unblocked__**  
75% of Power- **__Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

**_Potions used on Hadrian Potter:_**

_25 __**Compulsion Spell**__ for one Severus Snape, Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)  
30 __**Obedience Potion**__ for Albus Dumbledore  
28 __**Love Potion**__ for one Ronald Weasely_**_Original text_**

Young Hari was too stunned to speak. Her eyes were wide open, mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming from it. She dropped the parchment as her hands were numb and she had leaned back, slouching against her chair.  
"So this is all mine? How do I get it so now one can try and get any of it?" Ragnarok stared at the young woman and looked through the files.  
"Do you know a Ron Weasely, Molly Weasely or Albus Dumbledore?" Hari thought for a few minutes until she leaned forward, setting her elbows on the table and crossing her fingering looking like a godfather/godmother (I couldn't help it) she glared.  
"No, I do not... whatever they took I want back immediately." Hari snarled out her eyes swirled with a burning passion as Ragnarok nodded and smirk. Suddenly by a flash there on the table was the Invisibility Cloak, Elder Wand, and Resurrection Stone; along with many pieces of ancient jewelry and books that were taken from their vaults. Hari picked the first three items up and suddenly they became a necklace that was a triangle with a line through it as the triangle was in a circle; Hari slipped it over her neck as she felt the magic gently caress her. She sighed in pleasure at the feeling.

"Now that you have thoughs back, we will be sending notices to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasely to repay you the 500 Galleons that they both took from you. Now the other matter is your Parents Will shall we" Hari nodded and watched as Ragnarok opened as file where two beautiful people appeared mist like; Hari smiled gently at them.

_"I, James Charlus Potter, and I, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, do here by declare this to be our last will and testament rendering all previous wills null and void._  
_To Remus Lupin, we leave 50 million galleons. You are a great friend Moony. We hope that you live a long and enjoyable life.  
To Sirius Black, we leave 60 million galleons and custody of our daughter, Hari Abaddon Potter. We know you don't need the money Padfoot but please keep it. You have always been a good friend. Please look after Hari for us._  
_We leave everything else to our daughter, Hari Abaddon Potter. She is to become the Head of House Potter at the age of 11.  
We would like to say now that if we were betrayed, it was Peter Pettigrew who was our secret keeper. Sirius Black was the decoy. We have left a letter in the care of Albus Dumbledore explaining this.  
Our dearest daughter, Hari, should be placed with Sirius Black. If for some reason Sirius is unable to look after her, she should go to the following people in this order,_

_Remus Lupin_  
_Alice and Frank Longbottom_  
_Amelia Bones_  
_Minerva McGonagall_

_If none of these people are available, Hari should be placed in a loving Wizarding home. Under NO circumstances should she be placed with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursleys and her family, and __UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore allowed having anything to do with Hari Abaddon Potter, UNLESS its school related. Neither of us trusts him._  
_Hari, honey, if you are listening to this, please know that we loved you with all our hearts and that we are sorry that we had to leave you. Hopefully you had a good life. Be yourself and enjoy your life._ _This concludes our last will and testament."_

Hari sat there, her magic swirled all around as things began shaking, and slowly she calmed down as she glared at the file. She knew someone was trying to mess with her life. Looking at Ragnarok she took a deep breath and asked, "Who is my magical guardian?" Ragnarok sighed and quickly looked through paper.

"Seeing as you are now Lady toPotter, Black, Peverell, Embry, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Dracula, Toushi, Zenaku, Mokushi, Le Fay, Sindra, Fae as well as being QueenPendragon, Sindra, Fae and Sir Potter, or Black to queen Elizabeth you do not need a guardian, but the one that was assigned to you was in fact Albus Dumbledore, Now since we looked through everything I need you to put on your rings." Suddenly multiple boxes of rings appeared on Ragnarok's desk.

Taking a hold of the Potter family ring that was gold with a red ruby stone in the middle; on the ruby was a crest with a lion and griffin standing on their hind legs with their front paws touching, between them was a sword and a wand crossed. Hari slid the ring on her right ring finger as she felt the magic swirl as it accepted her and the ring re-sized itself for her. Next was The Black family ring that was silver with a pure black onyx stone in the center of the ring; it had the Black family crest in the middle of the stone. Hari slid it onto the same finger and watched as it did the same thing then merged with the Potter ring. After that was that was the Peverell ring; it was gold with the same deathly hollows symbol and a dark blue gem behind it. The next five were; Embrys which was gold with a blood stone and phoenix curling around it, Gryffindor which was gold with red rubies and a lion, Slytherin was silver with a green gem and a snake, Ravenclaw was Silver with a dark blue gem and a raven design, and Hufflepuff was silver with yellow gemstones around the band a badger with a shield. The last 7 were: Dracula who wore a gold band with blood red gems on it and a bat that was wrapped around the red stone and inside the stone looked like blood, Toushi was the ring for Celestial Kitsune and was a silver band with diamonds in the band and a silver fox around the large diamond, Zenaku was the ring for Celestial Void Kitsune which has a black and white fox wrapped together with red and blue eyes, Mokushi is the Ring for the Void Kitsune and is a silver band with onyx gem in the middle that has shadows moving around inside the gem, Le Fay is a simple silver band with purple gems around it and a rose, Sindra is silver band with a crystal ball in the center that has a barn owl inside the crystal and Fae is a gold band with a rainbow gem that shines brightly it also has silver vines going around the band. All of them accepted Hari and Merged together.

"I'm honored to tell you that you are now LadyPotter-Black- Peverell-Embry-Le Fay -Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff -Toushi-Zenaku-Mokushi-Sindra-Fae-Drakul , you are one of the most richest, powerful, and influential wizards, not to mention the youngest," he snapped his fingers and a long sword with red rubies on it, "The Sword of Gryffindor is yours, but on to more pressing matters, the binds and the Horcrux, we need to take them out," he said, a flicker of rage shown in his eyes.  
"I'll do whatever it takes," Hari said, she had a determined look in her eyes; taking the sword she strapped it onto her back.  
"Good, now I'll get the binds and Horcrux out, it's going to hurt, but it'll be worth it, in the long run," the goblin said, another goblin entered and took the boxes away, and Ragnarok snapped his fingers and the table became an altar, "please take your shirt off, and lay on this alter, and we'll take everything away," Hari simply nodded and took her sword and shirt off , revealing the scars and bruises that was showing since she walked into Gringotts, she laid down on the table, and shivered at the coldness of the surface.

"Alright, this will take about 20 minutes so please try not to move." Ragnarok summoned a knife and pricked his finger, and made runic symbols on Hari's chest, arms, and stomach, he raised his hand over the symbol that is over her heart and began chanting, "_Numenauxiliummagica, invoco hac necessitate__,_" Hari tried hard not to scream, but the pain was unbearable, she felt as if her insides were on fire, she bit her lips to prevent herself from screaming, and held on to the table for dear life, _"__In__tenebris est, et malum Auxilium vas destory puritatis auferre malum__!_" He chanted, Hari has never felt such pain, and first she felt his body burning; now she felt as if her head was going to split in two. She felt her mouth open, but sound came out, instead a black mist came out of her mouth, until it was floating around, it looked like it wanted back in, but Ragnarok snapped his fingers and the mist disappeared.

"It's done Ms. Potter," Ragnarok said.  
"Th... thank you for that..." Hari panted, she could feel something trickle down her forehead, she slowly reached up and she looked at her hand, was blood. It was finally over, she felt stronger, smarter, and for some reason, she could feel her magic covering her in a blanket. Hari also felt a tug on her chest but ignored it.

"She will do great things, I know it, and we shall be behind her every step of the way," Ragnarok whispered, looking at the girl in front of him, he knew that things were about to change, he didn't know if it would be for the better or for worse. All he knew was that the goblins were going to follow this young girl, to hell and back.


	3. Ah Shopping I Will Go The Secret Wand

Hari was wandering around Flourish & Blotts, looking for books, to read, so far she had a few books on Veelas, Some on vampires and werewolves, some on how to be a proper Lord/Lady, some books on rune magic and Blood magic, a few on Occlumency and legilimency, a lot of books on potions, and other subjects she might or might not be good at.

"Those are a lot of book, Hari, plus your school books, you think it's wise?" Lola asked a she stared at all of the books that Hari kept bringing to the counter.

"I know, but... I just want to know as much as I can about the Wizarding world, I'm not going to worry about money, but do you have any messenger bags, I can have?" She asked sheepishly, Lola just chuckled, and went to the back, when she returned, she had a plain brown messenger bag, with a circle and star in the middle, with symbols surrounding it, it was in the center of the bag (think supernatural), but was small enough to be unnoticeable, "this is a protection sigil, it will keep anyone from taking it away from you, it also has an extension charm, so you can put as many things in it, now the total for your school books, the bag, and others come to... 13 galleons, 7 sickles coins and 4 knuts." Hari grabbed her pouch, and grabbed the necessary amount.

"Thanks Lola," Hari waved, as she left, the bag on right shoulder, hanging on the left. She looked around and saw Madame Malkin's, and knew she was going to need robes, as she entered, she bumped into a boy around her age, with gorgeous white blonde hair, and piercing storm grey eyes, "oh I'm sorry about that," she apologized. Hari couldn't help but stare into those beautiful eyes.

"No it's my fault, I'm sorry..." the boy replied, blushing slightly.  
"I'm Hari Potter" Hari said, sticking her hand out, the boy looked at her for a second, and reached to grab her hand.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you," Draco said, smiling at the girl.  
"You too, well I have to get my school robes, so I'll see you around school right?" Hari asked.  
"Yeah I'll see you around." He replied. Before he left Hari lightly kissed Draco on the cheek and watched as Draco stumbled away. Hari walked back inside and saw a lady on the counter, "um hello I'm here to get my school robes, and hopefully a trunk?" She wondered.

"Oh, of course sweetheart, now let's get your measuring's first," she said, as she made her way to her, and told her to stand on the stool, Hari did as she was told, and after 12 minutes of standing still, she was ready to pass out at any minute.  
"Alright that's done, now I have a catalog of all the extra charms you wish to add to your trunk and clothes." She handed her a booklet, with many different charms.  
"Um, I know I want an extension charm on my trunk, multi-compartments with different colors that I can switch to. I also want the shrink charm, feather light charm, and the protection charm, and for my clothes, can I have the self-repairing charm, and the self-ironing, a warming and cooling charm, and also do you think you can put a hard protection charm, for spells? And I also need a way for it to only open for me or thoughs who I choose so, like a lock and signature ones here."  
"Oh dear of course, I must say, you are the only one to be so cautious, it's very good, young one, alright, it's going to take me a few hours, you might want to get your wand and I'll add the shrinking spell, also I'm going to need you to think of a password for your trunk," she informed him.  
"Okay, I shall pay when I return, thank you very much," She beamed at her, before heading to Ollivander.

**0o0o0o0o**

Hari walked in, "hello?" She asked, looking around, suddenly there was a thumping, making Hari jump as she looked up to see an older man smiling at her. `_not creepy at all.'_

"Ahh! I was wondering when I would be meeting you Miss. Potter," the man spoke, "it seemed only yesterday that your mother and father were here buying their first wands, ah," he said, as he grabbed two long boxes, he opened one and a wand with webs around it, "11" mahogany, with Acromantula blood for a core, go on and give it a wave," he suggested, Hari did so, but what happened next was scary, she flicked the wand, and a vase along with 1/5 of the shop blew up.  
"No matter, just not the one," he shrugged it off, and flicked his own wand, and everything returned to normal. "Now 10" willow with a unicorn hair as the core, go on," Hari did it again, but this time only the vase exploded, "it seems you are going to be a difficult one, no matter, I do love a challenge," he smiled.

After 3 hours Hari was getting annoyed, Ollivander on the other hand was giddy, he finally found a worthy opponent, this young woman had a lot of raw power, and some of these wands were useless, they either exploded everything, or burn, even the Dark Lords twin wand, didn't work.  
"I'm sorry sir, I must be frustrating you," Hari said, apologetically.  
"Do not worry much young girl; your core is simply too great for some of these... I wonder," he said, as if he was suddenly hit with an idea, he went to the back of the room, where the last wand was, which was the Dark Lords twin wand was, he came back but with a crimson red box with silver lining, much longer than other boxes, there were rues surrounding it, he chanted a few words, and it sounded like chains breaking, the sound made Hari shudder, she still remembered the whole ritual at Gringotts.

"What's that sir?" Hari asked, he saw as the older man open the box carefully, there lay a pure black with crimson red tint wand, the handle had a swirl design around it, but a circle in the middle, with a bloodstone inside it. Hari felt her core react to the wand, as if calling out to her.  
"16" Death wood, the interesting thing about this particular wand, it's made out of an extremely powerful and uncontrollable type of tree, and it is a triple core; fang of Dracula, Fur from a Celestial and Void Kitsune to balance out , and blood from a fae. This was my first wand, my master told that only those with a powerful magical can control its power, since it was too powerful, I sealed it away," he informed him, as he examined the wand, he smiled as he watched Hari looking at the wand.  
"Go and try it," he said, handing Hari the wand, the connection was immediate, as soon as Hari grabbed it, a huge force of magic emitted from her, Ollivander couldn't believe that an 11 year old child could control such an wand, but as he always said, 'the wand chooses the wizard.' Sparks flew from the wand, and Hari could feel it connecting to her core, it felt right and wonderful.

"Here is a wand holster for that wand, I made some enchantments on it, you can summon your wand with just thinking it, or flicking your wrist, I also put a charm on your wand, it will automatically go back to your wand holster every time it flies from your hand, so it won't accidentally break, we can expect great things from you Miss. Potter," he said. Hari simply nodded and paid, what she need to, and went back to Madame Malkin's.

**0o0o0o**

"Ah, it's you, well it's all ready, I have put your clothes on the trunk, now all you have to do is tap it with your wand and it will recognize your wand, and shrink whenever you touch it." Hari thanked her and tapped it with her wand, and watched as it shrank, "the total comes to 8 galleons, 5 sickles, and 2 knuts." Hari thanked her again, and paid the amount; she checked her bag and noticed she still had more than enough.

**0o0o0o0o**

So she continued buying her supplies and a few extras, until it came to her animal, she walked around many pet stores, and noticed that nothing called out to her. She made her way inside. She looked at the store, and it gave off a creepy vibe. Hari looked around and tried to see what kind of pet would call out to her, she found out that like the wand, the familiar chooses the wizard, as she walked around she noticed that she was moving closer towards the end of the store, until she came across a beautiful creature in a large tank that no one else would go by. It was pure black, the scales shined in the light and if you looked closely you could see silver designs upon the scales. "Oh my god you're beautiful," she gasps.

"Ahh... so you have seen the Reaper, they are very rare, deadly and beautiful creature," the shop keeper said, making Hari jump a bit, "sorry about that kid, this is the most dangerous magical snake, second to a basilisk, they are the "children" to the basilisk and are very rare to find. They only choose one master." he sighed, just then as if knowing that Hari was here, it's eyes opened, revealing a pair of stunning blazing red eyes like fire that could burn through your soul.

**_"_****_Hello massster,"_** the snake said, looking at Hari.  
_"__**My, what gorgeousss sssnake. Tell me, what type are you**__"_ Hari asked the snake as it looked at her.  
**_"I am known asss The Reaper being sssecond deadly to a Bassilisssk. You are my destined partner,"_** he said.  
"**_I sssee my dear, well today iss your lucky day my friend._**" Hari explained. Hari could feel her magic reach out to it, allowing the magic to do its own thing.  
"The Reaper has been waiting for you, you are its master. He belongs with you, I'll give him to you for free, you don't have to worry, I'm glad he's able to find a home, please take care of him." the shopkeeper pleaded.  
**_'I am happy to have finally found you, master.'_** The snake had a glint in his eyes.  
"I will... come on Shi, I hope you like it?" Hari wondered, suddenly the snake let out a beautiful hiss and nodded his head which gave her peace. Hari also got a beautiful snow owl which she named Hedwig as she felt the need to buy such a beautiful creature. The last creatures were two foxes; one snow white and the other black they both had gold eyes and Hari knew they were for her when she sensed their presence calling to her being; she named the white one Noa (Love, affection) and black one Nobu (prolong, stretch). Hari finished getting everything and went to the leaky Cauldron to stay the rest of the time.


	4. Underground, The Goblin King's Pain

The "Underground" as it is called due to the stupid child move that was made in 1986 because of some man who actually went there by accident one time. The man then made his book then that blasted movie was made which caused many problems for the mythical world. The "Underground" is actually a place where all magical creatures have come to live and hide while never having to worry of the human nor Wizarding world. You see a long time ago when the four founders of the school that is known as Hogwarts, magical and mythical creatures lived together in harmony away from the human race but then the laws about magical creatures and segregation for them started and they were forced into hiding for fear of death.

There are many kingdoms that are ruled by the high king and queen of each creature; from fairy to elf to even dragons, everything is peaceful and in order. Now I must say though that the guy who made that stupid book "Labyrinth" actually got a few things correct like the labyrinth is real and only listens to the "Goblin King" who is actually a fae but the goblins do not complain for this fae is from a powerful bloodline of faes himself.

Jareth Fae, the Goblin king was lived for many years wondering about the outside world at times. In his world time differences greatly, for here if only say 30 years passed, there it would have been 650 years give or take. The love of Jareth's life, Sarah, escaped him, not only defeating his but also taking his unborn child as well.

Jareth sighed as he sat on his throne watching the stupid goblins run around like complete morons as they threw poor chickens or destroyed anything that can fall into their grasps. Jareth stood up and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he strolled over to the balcony and sat partly out the window with his back against the wall; grabbing a mirror that was not far away he pricked his finger as a drop of blood fell upon the glass as it rippled gently.

**~FlashBack~**

_I don't know if you can see  
The changes that have come over me  
In these last few days I've been afraid  
That I might drift away  
I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I've come from  
That's the reason why I seem  
So far away today_

"You have no power over me!" The young Sarah Williams said as she stared into Jareth's saddened eyes, the time struck as she defeated the goblin king and retrieved her baby brother Toby.

_[Chorus:]  
Let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home  
But if I should become a stranger  
Know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had_

Jareth eyes widened as he heard the words being spoken from Sarah's lips, "I'm pregnant"

_Now I have moved and I've kept on moving  
Proved the points that I needed proving  
Lost the friends that I needed losing  
Found others on the way  
I have kissed the fellas and left them crying  
Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying  
I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying  
Somewhere with the wind  
_

Months passed as Sarah pregnancy went along, Sarah through was having it rough. Her parents kicked her out because she was with child, and said child was taking a great amount of energy from her. Her sin became more pale and her eyes became duller then they were but she never gave up on the child

_Now I'm sitting here before the fire  
The empty room, the forest choir  
The flames have cooled, don't get any higher  
They've withered, now they've gone  
But I'm steady thinking, my way is clear  
And I know what I will do tomorrow  
When hands have shaken, the kisses float  
Then I will disappear_

"Congratulations Miss. Williams, it's a baby girl." The small child was handed to Sarah as tears ran down her cheeks. The little girl was far skinned with emerald eyes and blazing red hair. Sarah smiled and kissed the top of the child's head, she felt weaker and Jareth was losing sight of them. The last thing he heard and saw was the emerald eyes and the words, "Her name…is…Lilith Fae Sindra."

**~end of flashback~**

Tears slowly slid down the goblin kings face as he re-lived that memory. Sighing Jareth looked out upon the Labyrinth, the magical living labyrinth that as protected his people could feel his pain and it saddened it. The was nothing the labyrinth could do for its master but make sure no one that wasn't invited or a runner was allowed inside.

A sudden knock woke Jareth from his memory as he waved his hand and the door opened to a smirking Ragnarok. The goblin bowed to the king buy as yet to lose his smirk. Jareth stared at him barely and motioned with his hand to proceed, "Well… what is it Ragnarok?" The goblin smiled and walked over toward the king.  
"well it seems that I have found a very…interesting client that you would love to see." Ragnarok held out a small stack of papers which the king took and looked over, but his eyes widened at the name that was held at the top: "**_Hari Abaddon Potter-Black"_** and under that name was the name of the child's mother which almost caused the goblin king to cry out: _"Lily Rose potter nee Evans (Lilith Fae Sindra)"_

At that moment the labyrinth unleashed a large magical blast which traveled to the world above.

**0o0o0o**

The young Hari Potter was sitting in her room at the leacky cauldron when she suddenly felt this large magical blast that seemed to be searching until it wrapped around her; the feeling was warm and caring like the gentle kiss from a mother which caused Hari to accept the magicks touch._  
_  
After the feeling died down Hari went over to her trunk and hissed, "**_Open, booksss" _**which caused the trunk to open at the library section of it. Using wandless magic she summoned the book on Kitsune, fae, and vampires along with potions and the book of types of magic. After looking through the other books Hari picked out she finally picked up the book of the three creatures and opened it.

**_Kitsune- Fox Demon_**

**_Celestial/Void Kitsune_**_(Physical appearance is simply much more graceful, no physical changes are visible, flexibility, dexterity and beauty) __**(Dominant genes)**_

_-Celestial/Void Kitsunes are regarded as light/dark creatures due to their nature, believed to be myths and legends. The most famous of Kitsune is to be their deity _Inari, the goddess of foxes_who was believed to have two white foxes by her side and could change her decisions easily._

_- Celestial/Void Kitsunes are creatures of the world; they gain more power as they grow and until they reach nine tails they are not at full power. It is said that there has only ever been two 10 tailed Celestial Void Kitsune which creates a very dangerous and feared Kitsune amongst the others. It is known that a Celestial Void Kitsune were ever known in existence because of their power they are also known as the True King/Queen Kitsune being the most powerful and highly respected amongst other creatures but are also feared. _

_- Celestial/Void Kitsune controls anything from nature to Magick and can either save or destroy anything in their path. There are ways to tell the difference from Celestial, Void, or a Celestial Void Kitsune:_

**_Celestial_**_ – __Also known as Heaven kitsune, or the tenko. Most celestial kitsune serve under Inari; it is rare to find a celestial nogitsune. They are generally noble and protective to some degree, and are usually stalwart guardians. Their control extends to that of the heavens and starlight, although many people file these kitsune under the realm of 'light'. Celestial mages may be able to teleport at will, call upon creatures of magic, or throw meteors or balls of light at their opponents. Healing is also a discipline practiced by the celestials. When feeding, the celestials have a range of options: they can take energy from magic and knowledge itself, drawing upon sorcerers, ley lines, temples, or even from books and oral stories. The books might become harder to read, or the storyteller might forget their tale. Starlight is also a prime feeding ground, and bold celestials might even take from the warmth of the sun. Light might therefore diminish when the celestials absorb energy._

**_Void_**_ – __Known as the Dark kitsune in some traditions, or the reiko. Those of the void are often nogitsune, although there are those who swear to Inari as well, and the element as a whole is not viewed as 'evil'. Often, voidlings are rather dark and brooding in nature, and can be downright malicious and territorial at times. The void is the essence of nothingness, the absence of everything including darkness, but their powers generally revolve around the shadows and darker materials. Void-users can cause blights within the land, drain life, summon creatures of darkness, vanish into shadows, and drain light from areas. They feed upon darkened areas, such as marshes and swamps, leaving behind poisoned waters and dead critters. Shadows are also fed from, leaving mortals without shadows or already dark areas seemingly bleaker._

**_Celestial Void- _**_known as Heavenly Hell kitsune, or Ten Jigoku. They are both good and bad, yin and yang creature. A celestial Void was noted in the old times as the guardian of Inari but was also known as the king/leader of all 13 other nations of Kitsune because of their power. The Kitsune has more of a connection with nature, life/death, and their goddess more so then other Kitsune. The only two other Celestial Void had ruled before and helped create balance across the land be it for the kitsune, other demons, wizards, or even other Magical Creatures. _

_-Celestial/void Kitsune usually have tail like foxes and depending on how old they are determines the number of tails unless they are very powerful or royalty. Their hair will grow out long and silky, they will have fangs, claws as well as smooth pale skin that glow slightly like a god/goddess. A mark/tattoo will appear on their hips to represent them they will also have other marking that shine around their arms, legs, hips and back when they use their powers or their emotions get to them._

_-Celestial Kitsune are more for love then war and tend to care deeply for their mate(s), and will love all their mates equal. Void Kitsune are more for war and destruction but also care deeply for their mate(s). No mate shall be treated with favoritism over the others. When Celestial/void Kitsune forms bonds with its mates, they are indeed soul bonds. Celestial/void Kitsune can have many mates depending on how powerful they really are. They tend to, even at a young age known when they have found one of their mates and will do everything to please them. The Celestial/void Kitsune's power grows as they grow older and the love that grows through the bond throughout time; their mates also gain more power as well, especially when they receive their lover's brand. _

_- Celestial/void Kitsune are known as dark/light creatures due to their potential to have much power within their bodies, and the fact that the Ministry cannot do anything because of the power and rarity of such a creature. Celestial/void Kitsune are known to look similar to an elf but has tails, claws, and fangs along with the marking on their person. Celestial Void Kitsune are the most powerful creatures known due to their power in nature, life, death and magick itself, most people fear them but others believe them to be gods/goddesses that fell from the heavens long ago. The Celestial Void Kitsune's bonds are treated as sacred as veela or Siren bonds. While Siren's are monogamists, and Kitsune's are polygamists or monogamists, their bonds are a sacred thing, because of the nature in which they are made. To attack; be it physically, mentally, or emotionally, an Kitsune's mate or mates is to ask for the punishment of a Kitsune's hand or even a death sentence. For the magicks in place already formed from the bonds are much more potent and much more powerful than most, if not all rituals. _

_-A Kitsune's bond is eternal, even if the Kitsune should die, their mate will be protected from all harm for all of eternity. For soul bonds are even out of the realm of death and time. _

_-A Kitsune, or one with Kitsune blood, begins to awaken in the summer, the length of the awakening process depends on any changes, whether they be physically, internally, mentally, or emotionally, of the individual. There are cases where the Kitsune power has awoken earlier due to abusive or horrible treatment to the poor creature. _

_-Kitsune's powers awaken at the age 15 unless they meet their first mate at any time then their powers will start to come forth and during that time and will immediately take advantage of them with a kiss on any part of their to shows who they belong to and will awaken the powers and be easier to find the rest of their mates as they grow. Even then, those with even the smallest Kitsune blood can go through the awakening process only if they are a powerful individual, or have the potential to become much more powerful. They awaken after finding suitable mates and have no trouble to who their soul bounds to._

**_Other Information on Kitsune: _**

**_Strengths_**_:__Kitsune are extremely agile and fast, in both human form and fox form. They also have something called 'fox magic'._

**_Foxfire_****_:_**_(kitsune-bi) By rubbing their tails (only in fox form) kitsune can produce either fire or lighting. This becomes a weapon and they can also create small balls of fire, and use these as lights, thrown weapons, or as toys. _

**_Shape Shifting_****_:_**_This is only from human form to fox form and vice versa. _

**_The Kitsune's Ball_****_:_**_Kitsune have things called kitsune balls. What this is; is a small white ball. It doesn't glow, but it focuses energy and power for kitsune. The kitsune guard this ball closely, and if you can get your hands on one, you can have the kitsune promise to aid you. _

**_Kitsune Seduction_**_: Kitsune are also very beautiful creatures, seduction comes easily for them, and the more powerful kitsune can actually take over the mind of a target if they lock gazes with them. While under the control of the kitsune, the victim sees, thinks, and lives in a world designed by the kitsune, all inside the target's mind. The target is controlled until someone breaks the magic the kitsune's using. This mind control is purely by magic, mind you, and can be broken by certain magicks, or wards. (and the Supreme Race is unaffected by it) _

**_Illusion:_**_To a kitsune, their illusions are reality. What they make, for them, and for others, are as real as anything found or crafted in nature. Anything that a kitsune builds or transforms becomes what the kitsune desired. A kitsune can make people, animals, and objects, which can't be distinguished from the real thing. The more kitsune team up to make things, the more can be made. A handful of kitsune can build a city if they desired. _

_Kitsune also have a heightened sense of smell, hearing, and vision._

**_Weaknesses_**_:_

_Kitsune don't accept help easily, if separated from their clan they tend to be loners. This being so, if they get hurt they would probably refuse aid, crawl into a hole somewhere and leave their chances of survival up to fate and how severe their wounds are. They rely more on magic and speed to get out of chancy situations. Also, if someone takes hold of their Kitsune Ball, then they can get the kitsune to promise to help them, and kitsune almost never break their promises. They also take vicious and brutal revenge if slighted (see Beliefs), which may also lead to their downfall and are known for long lasting grudges. (For several more weaknesses see Beliefs)._

**_Age:_**

_Kitsune have very long lives, believed to be immortal as well. They are always in fox form when they are young and until they turn 50, they can't turn into human yet. At the age of 100, they are considered adults. The older a kitsune is the more powerful. _

**_Beliefs_**_:_

_Kitsune are notorious for seeing a weakness in someone, and aggravating the weakness, until others see it. To those who are 'immoral', they tend to 'help', making the person more immoral, or guiding the person down the path of self-destruction. To the ones they consider 'moral', they become friendly, and helpful, though they may still play a trick, or show a small flaw in the person, to teach them humility. _

_Kitsune have to keep their promises, and especially follow their word of honor. They become self-destructive if they break a promise, and when someone else breaks a promise, they become deadly enemies._

_Kitsune are also a victim of their own feelings. A Kitsune's emotions can cause them harm, or distract them. The Sin of Regret can even kill a kitsune outright. _

_Kitsune do not accept aid from those who are not willing. Those who wish to aid a kitsune must do so of their own free will. Kitsune are very loath to ask for help, and as such, most aid must come from another's initiative. _

_Kitsune are emotional and very vengeful. Kitsune will lose their temper at the slightest provocation. Once someone has earned a kitsune's enmity, the kitsune will begin enacting revenge that can become quite extreme. On the other hand, those who have earned a kitsune's trust and loyalty will see a friendship that can last through many trials. _

_Freedom is very important to the kitsune. They do not accept being forced into something they do not wish, and do not like being bound or trapped. Doing so weakens the kitsune, and is frowned upon by other kitsune." _

Hari sighed and smiled at a lot of the information that was put in. She next went through the other two and noticed that she had a couple of things that a fae/fairy had such as glitter transportation, appearance, the pale skin, the elements listened to her, and the crystal she could do at will. Hari stretched and used a tempus spell to see that it was 11:00pm.

Noa and Nobu were in fact her familiars because the kitsune blood called to them that ran through her veins, they were curled up on the bed and looked at her as she walked over and climbed into bed smiling as not only those two but also Shi curled up with her and Hedwig slept near the bed. As Hari fell asleep she could feel the gentle warmth of the magick that cradled her into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Train and the Sorting Hat

As days passed Hari had read anything and everything she could in the time period she had. During that time the Dursely's seemed to have left her alone and even gave her Dudley's second bedroom instead of her closet under the stairs; it seemed as if they were…afraid of something.

Hari practiced wandless and wordless spells and other types of magic, always getting them at the first of second try. By the end of each book she was a master at anything. Transformation or Animagus was easy for the young witch to learn; she could change into a fox, an owl, and a snake.

**o0o0o0**

Meanwhile underground… ok that needs a new name which actually is in fact Avalon… yep the place where the round table and Pendragon was. This place as was said before was above ground where magical creatures lived peacefully with Wizards but could also hide from humans but sadly when they were starting to lose their rights, the high counsel took Avalon and disappeared from both humans and wizards.

Jareth sat in his throne as he stared into his crystal ball, those eyes; almost the same as his but were not. The young girl had the hair style and the two different colored eyes along with the pale skin both he and Sarah had. Jareth watched the child since Ragnarok had came up to his room and showed him the paperwork; he was them able to see the family he lost after so long.

Jareth sighed as he watched Hari make friends, he did in fact notice the dark gleam in the old fools eyes and glared knowing something was about to happen and he would have to get involved one way or another at any cost of his precious granddaughter.

**0o0o0o**

Hari was looking at her ticket, it was already September 1st, she had exactly 5 hours to get to the train, she could hardly wait, she decided to look over all the items she bought, she got up from bed, as she got up, she quickly took a glance at Hedwig; she was currently at the end of her bed, curled up, with her wing was draped over her head as she slept peacefully near the other familiars. She put on a black shirt, and dark blue jeans. She made her way to her trunk.

As soon as she got to her trunk, she whispered, **_open_**, in Parsletounge; she learned everything on Occlumency and legilimency. **_close_**, she said, and the trunk closed by itself. She breathe deeply, and opened her eyes again, she checked the time and saw it was 9:42 am, she jumped up, but as quickly as she got up she went back down, her legs were asleep. She grabbed her wand and tapped her trunk, and watched as it grew smaller, she then saw Shi wrapped around her bed frame, looking at her with a mischievous look. Hari rolled his eyes and walked out if his room, down the stairs and took off toward the station.

**0o00o0o**

**_"_****_Alright, now remember what I told you, run on the barrier between platform 9 and 10,_**_"_ Shi said.  
**_"Yesss, yesss I know Ssshi"_** Hari softly hissed to her slithery friend as she hurried to the platform. Once she found the correct one, she proceeded to run through it, she closed her eyes as she was going to hit the wall, and felt as if she went through a bubble, when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see that she did hit the wall, she turned around and the first thing that stood out, was a big red train, there was a sign that read; HOGWARTS EXPRESS PLATFORM 9 3/4. She couldn't believe it, she was finally here, she went to put her trunk away, but forgot that she didn't add the feather charm, '_I'll add it once I know the spell,'_ she thought. She tried many ways to put her trunk away, but couldn't get it on.

"You need help there?" A voice called out, from behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see identical redheads looking at her. Her Magic flared as it wrapped around the twin boys checking out their aura, Hari smiled at them as she felt their magic responded to her; their aura were both pure yet were also full of pride and mischief. "Um yeah, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." She replied softly.  
"No problem, I'm Fred and this is my less than handsome brother George," Fred said.  
"That maybe, but I'm the smartest and more lovable brother," George replied, as they went to grab the end of the trunk and put it away.  
"Thanks, and you're both very funny," Hari replied.  
"You're welcome firstie," they said in unison.  
"I hope to see you guys around, oh I forgot I'm Hari, it was nice to meet you," She said, shaking their hands before going inside.

"Was that-" Fred said.  
"I don't-" George replied.  
"It couldn't-"  
"But maybe-"  
"Really?"  
"It can't-"  
"but can it?"  
"Did you see-"  
"THE SCAR!" They cried out in unison, as they turned to see the young girl enter the train.  
"Things just got better Forge," Fred smiled.  
"Yes they did Gred," George replied, also smiling.

**0o0o0o0o**

Hari was looking around until she found an empty compartment, she went inside, and got a book out of her messenger bag. It was the book of Illusions and tricks that, she began reading it, when her door slammed open, which made her jump; she looked up and saw a boy her age, with red hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

"Hey I'm Ronald Weasley, I can sit here right," it wasn't a question but more a statement, "I'm waiting for Hari Potter, we're going to be best friends, cause she was raised by muggles, and she might need my help," he said smugly, which made Hari swallow down bile as she glared at Ron.

"Um I'm sorry, but I don't think so... I don't want to be interrupted from my book," she told him politely, although Ron took great offence to that.  
"You don't care that Hari Potter will be sitting here in the same compartment as you? Are you mad?" He yelled out.

"No, but I don't see the big deal about her, she is just another wizard in the world." Hari replied, she was beginning to dislike this boy by each passing minute, and the train wasn't even running, she was glad that her bangs were hiding her scar otherwise, this would have gotten awkward.

"God you are so stupid, I don't think Hari will like sitting with idiots like you, she needs real friends, who will want the best for her, not bring her down," he retorted, stomping out of the compartment slamming the door behind him.

"Bastard," Hari growled under her breath, her reading mood was gone, so she just put her book away, and looked out the window waiting, until the train would start. After a while her door opened again, this time more slowly, she turned around and saw a slightly chubby faced boy with brown hair standing there, with Draco behind him, they both took a look at Hari, and began blushing like mad. Hari broke into a huge smile, beaming at them, "hey Draco, you guys want to join me?" She offered them; they simply nodded and sat across from her, both looking at the floor, trying to avert her gaze.  
I'm N-N-Neville Longbottom," He said.  
"Cool, hey Nev, is it alright if I call you Nev? Oh, and you can stop the stuttering, I know is fake" Hari asked.  
"Um... yeah, but how did you see through it" Neville asked as he stared at her. Hari smiled as she let Draco sit next to her; she could feel her magic softly run over both of the boys and them calm down seeing nothing wrong with them like she did that red headed brat.  
"Quite easily actually; it was by the level of magic you have inside that is trying get use to mine. So how do you both know each other?" She asked.

"Um... we're childhood friends, his mom and my mom used to hang out together, and they would bring us along," Draco replied.  
"Cool, um so are you guys excited? I know I am, I can't believe I'm finally joining the Wizarding world," she beamed at them.  
"Oh so you're muggle-born?" Draco asked, a bit shocked.  
"No, I was raised by my relatives, who are muggles, but my Mom was a muggle-born, and my father a pureblood," She replied.

"Oh, that's so cool, um how are you liking it so far?" He asked.  
"I love..." Hari was interrupted by a snake hissing at her and saw Shi slither out of her clothes, she heard two gasp.

"Is that a..." Draco couldn't speak; he was shocked at what he just saw.  
"A _Reaper_, second most feared snake in the world." Neville replied.  
"Yeah, this is my familiar Shi who choose me as its maser" she beamed, stroking the birds scaly head softly.

"I've never seen one in real life, I've read all about them, but to see them in real life is just amazing." Draco said, just then the door opened, revealing a girl with brown bushy hair, and brown eyes, she was wearing the school robes, behind her was a boy with sandy hair, and blue eyes, the boy was looking at Hari for a minute, before blushing and looking away.

"Hey, have you guys seen a rat, a kid named Ronald lost one," she said, her nose in the sky, she got a glimpse of the snake, and squeaked, "oh my god, that's a _Reaper_, Second most feared snake known to man kind besides tha rare and deadly Basilisk," she said, matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah, I know, um no we haven't seen one, sorry," Hari replied.  
"Oh alright then, you three should probably change into your robes, I'd suspect we'll be arriving soon," she told them again, before leaving the compartment, Seamus stayed behind.

"Hey, I'm Seamus Finnegan, nice to meet you, sorry about her, she's been non-stop telling us all she's read about on books," he offered them a shy smile, although it was more directed at Hari.

"It's alright, I'm Hari Potter, this is Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy," Hari said, pointing to each boy respectively, they waved at him.

"Well, I'll let you change, I have to help look for that rat," he said, waving at them, before closing the door and leaving.

"Well he seemed nice, she... not so much." Hari joked, getting up, Making a curtain so the boys didn't pick at her and took off her shirt.

As Hari got dressed she thought about the two boys on the other side of the curtains; they both had different body shapes, Draco was lean causing Hari to lick her lips just in the slightest, while Neville still had a bit of baby fat. They all quickly put their robes on and waited until the train stopped. When they got out, they were met with a huge man, holding a lantern.

"Come first year's I'm Hagrid, keepers of keys and gates here at Hogwarts, now first years I want you all to get on a boat, four to a boat, please, and don't lean against the boat, we don't want you all to tip over and fall, now go on, and once you're all in we will go inside." He said, everyone quickly went to a boat, Draco, Hari, and Neville went on one of the boats, they were approached by Seamus, who was fidgeting.

"Um, do you think I can join you three?" He asked.

"Yeah, we need one more, so no problem." Hari replied, smiling at him, Seamus simply blushed and got on. After everyone got on their own boat, they started moving, everyone was chatting away as they talked about what house they were going to be in, but they all gasped when they saw the school, it was huge, nay that was an understatement, it was ginormous, and very beautiful. They began talking about how they were excited to be here, then they landed under the school, Hagrid motioned to get off and follow him up some stairs.

When the doors to the school opened, they gasped even more, the school looked bigger on the inside, the fire made the whole place be coated in a golden red layer, they went up more stairs until they reached a pair of huge doors, in front of the door was an older lady, with green robes, and a green hat, dented to left on the top. She looked at each of them; she had a look of no nonsense.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am the transfiguration professor and the head of house for Gryffindor. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates. But before you do, you will be sorted into your houses, there are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," at the mention of Slytherin Hari heard some whispers behind him. "While you're here, your house will be like your family, your triumph will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points, now at the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup." She said looking at each student, making sure she had them memorized, she left into the hall.

"So has anyone seen Hari Potter? I hear she's coming to Hogwarts," Ron asked out loud, people began whispering.  
"What's so big about her anyways?" Hari said, everyone gasped.

"Are you joking right, she's the most famous girl ever, we've all read about her." Ron replied.  
"I don't see the big deal about it, it's just a girl," She retorted, Ron was making his way towards Hari when they saw McGonagall walk back in, with a scroll.

"We're ready for you," she told them, as she turned to face the doors, which opened up, they all gasped as they walked in, there were four rows of table, each filled with a few students, they looked at the ceiling and saw that there were floating candles, and instead of a regular ceiling, there was the night sky.

"It's not really the ceiling is it?" Draco wondered.  
"It's not, it's just bewitched, to look like the night sky, it was in Hogwarts: A History," Hari replied as she gently touched Draco's hand, the bushy haired girl, which she now knew was named Hermione, humph'd. They reached the end of the hall, and they were motioned to stop, in front of them was a table, with a lot of older people, and in the middle was a man with a long white beard, and white hair, he wore a purplish robe.

"Now before we begin, professor Dumbledore has a few words," she told them, Dumbledore got up.

"Thank you, now I have a few start of term announcements I wish to tell you, the first year's please remember that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, secondly, to all of you, the third floor corridor, on the right hand side is out of bounds, thank you," he said sitting back down, she then proceeded to open up the scroll and look at all of them.

"When call your name, you will come up, I will place the sorting hat onto your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses." She looked at the scroll, and began reading the students off one by one, "SUSAN BONES!" A girl with long red hair, and dark brown eyes, walked up to the stool, and sat down, when the hat was placed on her head, everyone gasped, as they saw the hat move.

"Hmm... where shall I put you... I know HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried out, she got the hat off and made her way to the second table on the left.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" She called out.

"Oh no, okay relax," she told herself as she made her way to the stool, she out the hat on.

"Hm... right then... ah right, well then GRYFFINDOR!" He cried out, Hermione beamed happily and took a seat on the first table on the right.

"SEAMUS FINNIGAN!" She called out, Seamus made his way up there and sat down.

"Hmm... very courageous, not bad... better be GRYFFINDOR!" He cried out, Seamus made his way to the first table on the right.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" She called out, Neville nervously made his way to the stool, and waited to put the hat on.

"Hmm... ah... I see, there's a talent here waiting to be unlocked, I know just where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!" He cried out, Neville let out a satisfied sigh, and took the hat off and made his way to the table.

"DRACO MALFOY!" She called out, he went up there and sat down, then the hat was placed on him.

"SLYTHERIN!" It cried out, as soon as it was placed on Draco's head, looked pleased at his self, he made his way to the last table on right near the wall. Hari knew it was just a matter of time before her name was called so until then she waited until it was called.

"HARI POTTER!" She called out, everyone began whispering.

_Showtime,_ she thought, as she combed her hair back, exposing her scar, and made her way to the stool, she looked back and everyone gasped as they saw the scar, Ron was practically livid. She sat down and felt the hat on her head.

_'__Hmm... I can't sort you if I can't read your mind young Hari,'_ the hat told her.  
_'Sorry about that, I didn't know, how is this,'_ she let her mind open a bit, revealing how she interacted with her family and friends.  
"Hm... difficult, very difficult, a lot of courage, loyalty, there's talent oh yes, but the question is where to put you..."  
"Please I just want to be placed somewhere, where I can make a lot of friends," Hari pleaded, Dumbledore, shifted slightly on his chair, he didn't like it that he couldn't read the girl's mind, he didn't like that she didn't look as weak as he thought she would, she wasn't the perfect weapon he needed.  
"Hmm... I see, well better be... Fae!" It cried out, many gasped, Dumbledore's eye twitched, this put him in a bind, he needed the girl to be easily controlled, she was better suited in Gryffindor, where he had many followers, this wasn't good for his plans, but he had to think of something, it was all for the 'greater good.' Everything was silent until the Headmaster stood up.

"There is no such place sort him correctly please." At this the hat chuckled.  
"Oh but I have, you see there were the original four founders but they also added one other when this creature came into their lives. Many great things happened when Lady Sindra came to be and because her blood has not shown for such a long time the house itself has died along. Now than anyone with the Fae Crest please go and sit with Miss. Potter." Every looked at their robes until the twin jumped up and cried, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" As they rushed over to the table, Susan, Hannah, Draco and Neville were the only other one that went over to the table. Albus was seething now seeing as he couldn't get to Potter now that she was in the one house that is warded a lot more than the other houses were. After everyone else was sorted, Dumbledore just flicked his wrist and everyone gasped as the empty bowels were suddenly filled with food.

"This is going to be a great year right Neville?" Hari asked, as she began to eat.  
"Yeah, it will Hari," Neville replied, _as long as I'm by your side,_ he thought, as they began to eat. Everyone enjoyed there meal and Hari learned a lot about the small group that was her "family" but also learned about the way everyone else was raised into the Wizarding world and how things went.

As everyone was being led to their dorms, Professor McGonagall showed the small group up to the seventh floor (near the Room of Requirements but not too close) and kept walking pasted a blank wall until they came to a portrait of a beautiful woman who sat in the forest. The woman had pure blonde hair and pointed ears, her skin were pale but has a glow to it; she was surrounded by animals as a snake was wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled as we walked over.

"Good day my dears, I see that my house has come back; now who is my descendant?" Hari walked over and bowed slightly smiling at the girl.  
" I am Hari Potter my lady."  
"Ah, a Potter I see. So what would you like the Password to be?" Hari thought about it and smirked.  
"Pendragon" The woman smiled and nodded as the portrait moved out of the way. The group walked in and was surprised at what they saw. The common room was a beautiful silver color with silvers, blues, and black colors that moved over the walls in a beautiful scene. The couches and chairs where pure black leather with midnight blue curtains on the windows. There was a fire place and dark blue rug in the middle of the room. There was a staircase that lead to their own room that had black walls and queen sized beds with black with silver silk curtains around them; their trunks at the bottom of their beds. There were even private bathrooms that were large with silver and white tiles and flooring. Each room had warming and cooling charms as well as protection charms for each of them. The last room happened to be a large kitchen with a dining room to it that could have up to ten people sitting at the table.

"This place is amazing." Neville said as he sat down and smiled. Hari sat on the large couch with Draco on her left side and Fred and George on her right side. They stayed up for a while and talked about anything; it was around midnight when they decided to go to bed. Hari kissed Draco, Neville, Fred and George on their cheeks as they ruffled his hair and laughed as they took off to their room that they wanted to share; she hugged Susan and Hannah goodnight as well. Hari changed clothes and slid into her bed taking off her glasses and smiling wondering how the next day will be.


	6. Classes and Potions

Hari woke up at 6:00 in the morning and got ready after meditating. Hari was mastery in pretty much everything from transfigurations to even potions yet she still decided to go to school to find alliances. Once they sat at their table, Hari was approached by Draco, the whole place became quiet.  
"Hey Hari," Draco said, sitting to the left of her, while Neville sat on the right.  
"Good morning my dear Dragon, how are you?" Hari asked as she kisses Draco's cheek and smiling as he stared at her.

"O-Oh I am fine H-Hari. Have you gotten your schedule yet?" He asked, Professor McGonagall came over and handed out a piece of paper to Hari, Draco, and Neville.  
"Alright then, now look over your schedule; you have your first class at 8, so talk to me or one of the prefects, to show you where to go."  
"Lets see ah here is the schedule for us my dragon, and Neville."

**Monday**

Potions  
Transfiguration  
Charms  
Herbology

Lunch

DADA  
History of magic  
Ancient Runes

Midnight

Astronomy

**Tuesday**

Charms  
History of Magic  
DADA  
Care of Magical Creatures

Lunch

Herbology  
Potions  
transfigurations

3:30 lesson

Flying

Midnight

Astronomy

**Wednesday**

Potions  
Transfiguration  
Charms  
Herbology

Lunch

DADA  
History of magic  
Ancient Runes

Midnight

Astronomy

**Thursday**

Charms  
History of Magic  
DADA  
Care of Magical Creatures

Lunch

Herbology  
Potions  
transfigurations

3:30 lesson

Flying

Midnight

Astronomy

**Friday**

Care of Magical Creatures  
Ancient Runes  
DADA

Lunch

Charms  
Transfigurations  
Potions

Midnight

Astronomy

"I can't wait to start classes, I hope we do well," he said, looking at both boys, smiling sweetly at them.  
_This year is going to be even more fun,_ he thought.

"Come on let's get to class already, so we don't be late, and we can sit together," Hari said getting up, Draco and Neville got up and followed her. Once they left the grand hall, they made their way to the dungeon, but before they could reach it, a student blocked their path, Hari immediately realized that it was Ron. "May I help you Weasley?"

"How could you not tell me that you were Hari Potter?" Ron demanded, looking furious.

"I don't think that's any of your business, and I don't like annoying people that talk bad about others," She replied.  
"That's not right, you're supposed to be in Gryffindor, not with that fake place Fae," he informed her.  
"I don't think it's any of your business what house I'm in, last time I checked, we're not friends," She retorted.

"We were supposed to, you were going to be my friend, and we were going to have a great school year, but you ruined it," he complained, he sounded like a 5 year old that didn't get their favorite toy. By this time a group of students were outside watching the two arguing.

"No, you decided that all on yourself, I don't even know you, and I don't think I want to hang out with someone who thinks that they are greater than others, if this is how Gryffindor is supposed to act, then I'm glad I'm not in it," Hari growled.

"You think you're so great, but you're just a loser," Ron snapped back, everyone gasped.  
"Oh yeah, well at least I'm not a pathetic idiot, with illusions of grandeur, and an inferiority complex, that I make stories up, just to sound important," Hari replied.  
"You take that back Potter!" He snapped.  
"I won't Weasley and its Miss. Potter, got it memorized ?" Hari snapped back.

"Come on Hari, he's not worth working yourself up," Draco told her, trying to lead her away, but Ron took his wand out, and pointed it at Draco.  
"Stay out of this Malfoy," he warned him, Hari was livid, no one, and she means no one, threatens her little mate. Hari was going to attack when suddenly something happened.

"MR. WEASLEY!" A voice called out, everyone turned around and saw professor McGonagall, glaring daggers at the redhead. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"He's making Hari evil!" He snarled at Draco.  
"YOU WILL STAND DOWN! It's just the first day, and you're already in trouble, that was faster than your brothers," the twins cheered, "after your classes you will come to my classroom, to receive your punishment, and you will lose 100 points, for you disrespect, and trying to attack a student, I'll make sure your father knows about this," she told him, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Now all of you don't you have classes, if you are not gone in 5 seconds, you will lose 100 points as well, each," and with that they all dashed leaving Ron and McGonagall.

_`You'll pay for this Draco, I swear that you will regret it!`_ He thought, as he followed the professor.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Well that was an interesting start to the first day," Hari sighed, as they made their way to class. They entered the classroom, and shivered, it was freezing, the room was dark and gloomy, just as they were about to look more around the room, the door banged open, making them all jump, a man made his way towards the center of the room. Snape had a long black robe; his black hair was tied back in a ponytail, his black eyes scanning them. Hari felt power that called out to her magic as the scent of potions and a tea smell that calmed Hari down. Her magic wanted to reach out to the others magic; slowly she felt her magic sink into the skin of the other's filling the bond that slowly formed just a tiny bit.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." he did a quick pause, and scanned the students until he caught sight of Hari, next to Neville and Draco, "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He stated, "Well what are you waiting for, pair up and sit down!" he snapped. They all scrabbled around and found a seat, Hari sat next to Draco as Seamus and Neville sat together behind them.

"Now, since probably none of you studied, I'm going to ask you all some questions, Ms. Potter," he said while staring at the young girl, "tell me what would I get if I added a powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked.

"You'd get a Draught of Living death sir," he replied.  
"Very good, now Ms. Potter where would you look, if I asked you to find a bezoar?" He asked again.  
"In the stomach of a goat, it can cure most poisons when digested sir," she replied, looking at him in the eyes.  
"Good, now finally Ms. Potter, what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"  
"They are the same plant, it's also known as aconite," Hari replied.

"50 points to Fae, I'm pleased that you had half the brain to study... why aren't you all coping this down!" He snapped at them, they all began writing it down. "Now today you will learn about the different herbs you'll be using for all potions, and I hope you all pay close attention to herbology, if some of you are going to be wanting to be potions masters, you must first know how to treat your ingredients, we won't go into any potion making until November, I don't want you all to burn this place to the ground, is that clear?"

"Yes professor," they all replied.  
"Now on to work!" He demanded, and they all hurried to work.

**0o0o0o**

"That was great Hari, you were absolutely brilliant," Neville said, as they made their way out of the class.

"Thanks Nev, it was nothing, I like studying, it's good for me, so what do you want to do until the next class?" She asked, while smiling at his friends.  
"Let's go to the library, I was wondering if you could tutor me, I want to have good grades, so what about it, I'll pay you back?" He pleaded.

"Sure why not, I can help you out, and you don't have to pay me anything, I'll do it gladly, how about we go to the library, and first we make a schedule to make sure we have enough time to study, without going overboard." She replied.

"Really!" He smiled and hugged Hari, caching her by surprise, "thanks Hari, you're the best."  
"Don't worry about it, it's my pleasure," he replied.  
"Um... can we join you, we also want some extra help, I know it's the first day, but we can study to get ahead of the class," Draco stated.

"That's brilliant Draco, yeah, come on let's go, we don't have class until 2 and it's barely 10:40, so we have plenty of time to study." She replied, they made their way to the library, as they were enter, Hari bumped into someone who was trying to leave.

"Oh I'm... HARI! Oh god sorry 'bout that mate," Fred said, going over to pick him up while George came over smirking at his brother who knocked poor Hari down.  
"No it's okay, it was an accident, don't worry about it, Hey were you studying?" Hari asked.  
"Um... no, well yes sure.. I mean me and George aren't going anything really." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Neville rolled his eyes, in annoyance, while Draco could help but feel jealous that he was going to have to share Hari.

"That' great! I mean that you're going to study with us" Hari was blushing slightly, the three of them thought that he looked cute. "Um... I meant would you like to join us for a study session, I'll understand if you say no," She said.

"I'd like that, it would save me from a lot of trouble, thanks Hari," he replied.

"Great, come on you guys, let's set up a schedule, so we can be able to meet up and work," when they got inside, they were stunned, minus Fred and George, to see how to library looked, it made the national library look like a school library, they made their way towards the front of the desk, and saw an older woman standing there, looking over one of the books. "Um... excuse me."

"Yes how may I help you?" She asked, in a sweet voice.  
"We were wondering, we want to start a study session and well, we were wondering if you have any individual rooms so we could study and practice our spells," Hari asked.

"Oh this is wonderful, I'm so glad that you are going to study hard for your classes, well anyways, yes I have rooms assigned to the leader of the study group, so that only they could open it, everything there is secret, so only those who are invited by the leader can enter the room, so who's the leader of your group?" She asked.

"Um... Hari is, since she's the one that began this study group," Draco said, everyone agreed, making Hari blush slightly.

"Alright then, can I see your wand Ms. Potter?" Hari nodded and handed her wand to her, gaining a few gasps from her fellow classmates, and a slight surprised look from the librarian. After a few minutes the librarian came back as they walked into the room that was assigned as theirs and began studying.


	7. The years go by

_if i continue how i was i would lose interest so i skipped ahead to fourth year... sorry n review_

* * *

Hari and her friends continued on with their year, they had hardships but was able to pull through in the end. During Hari's first year a stone called the philosopher's stone was hidden inside the school due to the very powerful wards that could protect it unless the enemy was already inside the school. The DADA teacher was being possessed by Voldemort and went after the stone which was being guarded by a three headed dog by the name of fluffy, devil's snare, flying keys, potions, and a giant chessboard. Each task was difficult but in the end hari and her friends pulled it off but it did land them in the hospital for a while.

Hari's second year was no better; she was met by a house elf by the name of dobby but since she lived by herself he couldn't do anything to stop her at the time, her new DADA teacher was the moronic lockheart who thought he was oh so great. The platform to 9 ¾ was blocked off but thankfully her Kitsunes where able to unblock it so she and her friends could get through. It wasn't until later that harry was hearing voices and soon found flinch's cat, Mrs. Norris petrified. During a duel Hari found out that she could talk to snakes, she was a Parselmouth and everyone thought she was the heir of Slytherin which was sort of true. People continued to become petrified and the teachers did nothing to stop it so Hari was forced to do it herself. Weird books, giant talking spiders and the chamber of secrets until Hair found out that inside the chamber was a giant snake, or actually Basilisk the king of snakes. Hari had to battle and was forced to destroy the creature but was bitten when she stabbed the Gryffindor sword into its head. In order to save the red head Hari stabbed the diary with the fang that pierced her flesh but thankfully Fawkes was there to help the young potter. Once all of that was over she was in the headmaster's office when Lucius Malfoy came and she tricked him into freeing a house elf by the name of Dobby. That year was horrible for the poor Goblin king as well as eh was forced to watch everything and could not do anything until it was time to show his self to her.

Third year wasn't so bad seeing as there was no Voldemort after her but instead her godfather broke out of Azkaban and went looking for her. There were dementors at the train and that is where she met one of her family's friends, Remus Lupin who was the new DADA teacher for this year. The year wasn't so bad and went by fairly smoothly until the night around the full moon around the end of the school year she met up with Sirius as he explained that it was Peter Pettigrew that was the traitor and also that Sirius is under the godfather oath. Sadly Peter got away and was found that he was a rat Animagus but that night Remus forgot his potion and Sirius had to lead him away. Hari had Sirius go to Potter Manor and that she would get everything corrected so he wasn't a wanted criminal anymore.

Now it is the summer of Hari's fourth year and she was busy like always. During the summer since after first year she trained her body as well as doing wandless and wordless magic which was easy for her. She read and got all of her work finished early so she could spend time with Sirius and learn anything she could.

Sitting in her chair she smiled as she sat near the fire with a book in her hand and remembered how the trial of Sirius went just days before.

**~Flashback~**

**_"_****_We are here today for the trial of one Sirius Orion Black, Head of house of Black fir the death of one James Charlus and Lily Rose Potter." The court was in session as Sirius sat down in the middle chained, Hari walk in calm and quiet and stood beside him. _**

**_"_****_Lady and Gentleman of the court, it has come to my knowing that you never given one Sirius Orion Black, Head of house of Black, Lord Black in fact a trial for his crimes nor have you looked into but instead threw a lord into Azkaban." Hari's eyes were glowing almost with hate as she stared up at minister Fudge. They stared off as everyone looked._**

**_"_****_And you Miss. Potter are vouching for him?" a woman, Amelia Bones asked who was the head of the Auror. Hari smiled and nodded to the group._**

**_"_****_I have in my hands the papers of Gringotts saying that Sirius was under the "Godfather Oath" which if he was to betray me or my family he would have died instantly. I also have veritaserum in my hand that Sirius has agreed to take to prove his innocence." Hari went over to Sirius and dropped three drops into his tongue._**

**_"_****_What is your full name?"  
"Sirius Orion Black."  
"Were you the secret Keeper?"  
"No."  
"Who was it? And did you kill 13 muggles?"  
"It was the filthy rat Peter Pettigrew and no I did not, Peter did, cut off his finger, became his rat Animagus form and took off." Hari smiled and gave the antidote to him, turning to Fudge she smiled._**

**_"_****_After the statement from Sirius Orion Black, we find him innocent on all accounts and will pay 600 galleons for each year as well as paid medical for him so he can get better, case dismissed."_**

**_~End Of Flashback~_**

Hari smiled as she continued to read her book, Noa and Nobu laid in her lap as Shi lay curled around her shoulders.

**0o0o0o**

It was after Hari's 14th birthday and she was going to Gringotts to deal with some things. Sadly Hari's year did not start off as well. Due to a competition "the Goblet of fire" it was announced that Hogwarts was sponsoring it plus two other schools arriving – Durmstrang and Beauxbatons competing. Hari thought for once that this year was going to end fine for her but it was the night when the names for the school were called that she ended up in hell once more… her name was drawn as the fourth champion that year.

Hari met up with Sirius at Hogmeade and told him what happened. The only people who talked to her were her friends while the rest of the school plus the other school ignored her. She was about to go to Gringotts but before she left Sirius stopped her.

"Yes Siri?" Sirius smiled as he stared at the young girl, Hari reminded him so much of lily and James in one package.  
"I Sirius Orion Black so give one Hari Abaddon Potter the rights of the house of black and claim her as it's proper lady/lord of the house so mote it be." With that a flash wrapped around Hari as she felt the warmth of her ring for a few minutes. Smiling Hari went and hugged Sirius and they both took off to Gringotts.

**0o0o0o**

"Ah good day Miss. Potter, Mr. Black I have your account reports. And I also with to announce to Miss. Potter that due to you being forced into the competition you were emancipated and is now an adult in the eye of the world. Also it seems that you will also be starting your look for your mates seeing that your magic is searching out. Every time you find a mate you will give them a bracelet that with show a certain house to it." Ragnarok said as he handed Hari a small box and enlarged it slightly were quite a few bracelets made from goblins sat carefully in a red silk, smiling Hari took the box as it shrunk down and placed it into her pocket. After talking some more and getting a few things Hari and Sirius left, one to Potter Manor and the other back to Hogwarts.


End file.
